


Maeil

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day with Jinyoung is a blessing Jaebum will take nothing in exchange for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maeil

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be my personal interpretation of GOT7’s 매일—Jaebum’s song which my JJP stan heart believes is written for Park Jinyoung. And... I just want to have cuddly!jjp for Jaebum’s birthday…

_You look better when you’re not frowning. Smile, love!_

It’s almost 10 PM, and Jaebum’s head is throbbing as he walks to their dorm from a full twelve-hour meeting with the entertainment’s staffs. Jaebum could’ve felt better – he endured longer meetings in the past – hadn’t he done the meeting alone. Jinyoung is out filming for Nunbal, Youngjae is back at his hometown, Jackson and Bambam are in Thailand, and Mark is staying at Yugyeom’s house.

 

Jaebum could’ve been in Ilsan up until now, hadn’t this meeting come up on schedule. Jaebum sighs.

 

But seeing Jinyoung’s handwriting on the peach-shaped sticky note on their dorm’s door, Jaebum’s smile is automatic to creep up his face. Suddenly, everything is so bright and happy.

 

Jaebum carefully removes the note from the door and gently holds it, before shrugging because Jinyoung might have left this note for either of the maknaes to stick on the door before they all leave. At the thought of Jinyoung away from home, Jaebum sighs.

 

Jaebum hadn’t seen Jinyoung the entire day yet. As the clock struck twelve midnight, signaling Jaebum’s birthday twenty-two hours ago, the younger just called him and greeted him a happy birthday in his usual soft and affectionate voice, followed by a heart-stopping ‘I love you’ which made Jaebum want to just go and see Jinyoung at the filming set that instant. Jinyoung had been filming the entire day since then, and Jaebum’s meeting with the staffs didn’t help him sneak short calls either.

 

Jaebum feels so Jinyoung-deprived, but he does nothing but support the other like how the younger supports him in all his endeavors.

 

Darkness welcomes Jaebum as he clicks the door shut. He removes his shoes and walks towards the living room, but as he feels the eerie silence and sadness of being all alone in a dorm which should’ve homed six other young adults envelope him in an odd manner, he decides to walk back and turn the light on. But before he could switch it, he feels something on it. Jaebum sees the same peach-shaped sticky note on the switch as he turns the light on, and amidst the loneliness he feels, he smiles to himself.

 

_This switch to our home is like your smile to my life: turn it on and suddenly, everything is so bright. Welcome home, love!_

Jaebum shakes his head as a cheeky smile adores his face and he wonders, how can Jinyoung make him smile so wide even though he is kilometers away from him?

 

Jaebum drops his bag on the couch, before walking towards the kitchen, wishing for some miracle that would make his members cook something, _anything_ , for him. Seriously, even a bowl of instant ramen could make Jaebum moan in delight right now, because he is _really_ starving.

 

Jaebum expected, but he’s not at all surprised when he sees none. No porcelain bowls with ramen, nor a glass of sneaked-in soju.

 

But Jaebum totally underestimated Jinyoung’s power to surprise him.

 

Their table for seven is full of plates with fried chicken; some looks cooked, some looks raw, some looks overcooked to the point they are almost black in color, and then there’s a plate that looks like a take-out from a nearby restaurant. At the middle of the table, a tall bottle of sikhye stands, and Jaebum’s jaw drops in awe. It’s after a minute of staring at the sikhye drink that Jaebum notices a stick on one of the chickens. On it is a peach-shaped sticky note.

 

_I tried!!! If the fried chickens I cooked aren’t edible, please eat the take-out chickens I bought for you! Happy eating, love!_

Despite the chickens looking so unappetizing, Jaebum would never have the heart to throw them out. And even if his stomach gives out on him later as he eats even the raw fried chickens, he would still finish these all because his Jinyoung took the time and effort to prepare all these.

 

Jaebum gives one final look at the food on the table before he decides to clean himself up before eating. He did nothing but sit in an air-conditioned room the entire day, but he feels sticky and despite the cold winter night, Jaebum convinces himself to take a shower. Or at least change into something more comfortable.

 

Jaebum lazily tugs the door to his room open, but he almost jumps in surprise as Coco appears on his feet. _Youngjae and Mark decided to leave their princess in here?_ Jaebum frowns and picks the puppy up, and as he moves his eyes around the room, his heart almost drops as he sees the same person who had been running on his thoughts the entire day on his room, sitting on a bean bag at the foot of his bed, concentration full on the thick script on his lap.

 

Jaebum stares at Jinyoung as he cradles Coco in his arms. The younger is clad in a gray sweatshirt Jaebum recognizes as his own, and black boxer shorts. Jaebum smiles warmly. There’s just something about Jinyoung wearing Jaebum’s clothes that tugs at his heart. Taking longer time to stare at the younger, Jaebum also notices Jinyoung’s long bangs almost covers his eyes hidden in black-framed specs, and the elder resists the urge to walk towards the younger and fix the fringe away from Jinyoung’s beautiful brown orbs.

 

Beautiful brown orbs which Jaebum loves staring at every second he gets. Jinyoung’s eyes are so mysterious and captive and they never fail to mesmerize Jaebum. Not even once.

 

“Aren’t you feeling cold with your shorts?” Jaebum says as he leans on the doorframe, and Jinyoung just makes a small effort in looking up.

 

“Your sweatshirt warms me enough,” Jinyoung murmurs with a small, shy smile as he fixes his specs up, before he looks at Jaebum under his lashes, and despite his long hair, Jaebum still manages to see the younger’s eyes.

 

Jaebum can see tiredness in them, but the life is never gone. Jinyoung’s brown eyes might look so stressed, and the dark circles under them give the stress away, but the brightness in them is never lacking. Doing schedules for GOT7, taking care of the younger members in a daily basis, and now, his added filming schedules, Jaebum knows Jinyoung must really be feeling weary and worn out, but despite all that, Jaebum knows the younger is happy. GOT7 is Jinyoung’s dreams coming to life, and acting is the younger’s passion, and Jaebum vows to give his best to support Jinyoung in everything he does.

 

But that doesn’t mean Jaebum isn’t worried of the other, nor does that mean he won’t reprimand the other for overworking himself.

 

“I just haven’t laid eyes on you for less than 24 hours yet you look thinner than the last time I saw you,” Jaebum says as he squats in front of Jinyoung. Jaebum wants to hug the younger tightly to make up for the twenty-two hours spent without the other, and he wants to ask Jinyoung _What are you doing here?_ because the younger is scheduled to be out and away from Seoul – heck, Jaebum and Yugyeom even have to take his and Bambam’s MC-ing jobs tomorrow at M! Countdown because Jinyoung is _supposedly_ unavailable tomorrow, yet here he is, looking tired yet cozy as he curls on the bean bag – but Jaebum does neither. Instead, he puts Coco on his thighs and fixes Jinyoung’s hair away from his eyes. “You told me not to overwork myself, but what are you doing?”

 

Jinyoung gazes at Jaebum as he puts his hand on Jaebum’s cheeks. “I know, and I swear, I’m eating on set!” Jaebum eyes Jinyoung suspiciously. “Just… not much,” the younger continues, and Jaebum shakes his head.

 

“I’ll just change my clothes, then let’s eat,” Jaebum says as he moves away from Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung nods, but as he sees Coco follow Jaebum around the room as he looks for clothes, he adds with a pout, “Coco has not moved an inch away from me until you came.” Jaebum’s laugh reverberates inside the room as he fumbles for clothes.

 

When Jaebum is done changing, he comes back to Jinyoung, who is now again paying his full attention on his script. Jaebum lifts Coco from his feet with one hand, and lifts Jinyoung’s chin with the other.

 

“Let’s go eat now.”

 

“…don’t wanna,” Jinyoung purrs, leaning closer until his forehead is on the elder, and Jaebum almost thinks he heard a cat meow.

 

“How about the chicken?”

 

“Oh… those,” Jinyoung says, seeming like he ponders and thinks between eating and getting up from his comfortable curl in the bean bag. Jinyoung now uses his _I wanna do it but I’m too lazy to do so_ tone, a tone overly familiar with Jaebum.

 

 _I think I know where this is going,_ Jaebum thinks, and as Jinyoung wraps his hands around Jaebum’s nape, he almost snorts.

 

Jaebum’s baby is silently asking to be carried.

 

“Okay, let’s come now, baby,” Jaebum half-teases, and he can almost see Jinyoung jutting his lower lip out despite the other’s face nuzzled on the crook of his neck. Jaebum places his hand on Jinyoung’s back, and the other on the backside of his knees, before he carefully, gently, lifts Jinyoung up. As they walk out of the room, Jaebum feels Jinyoung nuzzle closer to him, and he laughs as the younger went to actually sniff him.

 

Jaebum doesn’t know if Jinyoung does this on purpose, but since Nora moved out of the dorm, Jinyoung actually took her place of being Jaebum’s pet cat. Jinyoung’s occasional whiny purrs when sleepy, Jinyoung’s growing habit of licking Jaebum in the neck after every bath (though Nora does it on his legs and sometimes, feet), and Jinyoung’s silent claim of Jaebum’s torso as his pillow. It’s a bittersweet thing, actually. Jinyoung’s little actions make him miss Nora at times, but makes up for his loss more often. But Jaebum’s sure of one thing: Jinyoung will be staying at his side as long as he could keep him.

 

Jaebum’s thoughts of his pet cat, be it Jinyoung or Nora, whoever may apply, gets carried in the wind when he hears Jinyoung speak. “So, are you gonna cook for me or…”

 

“You’ve fried enough chicken to last us a year,” Jaebum kids, and Jinyoung hits him on his arm with the script he insisted on bringing. “I can’t believe that Park Jinyoung, who is good at everything he does, can’t cook.”

 

“Hey, not because you cook heavenly food does that mean you can make fun of my fried chicken!”

 

“I can, because your chicken looks—“

 

“Yah!” Jinyoung interrupts, and Jaebum laughs at the unexpected satoori. Jaebum finds it very adorable how Jinyoung’s satoori comes out at unexpected times. And Jinyoung actually looks really cute when speaking his dialect.

 

“But I didn’t say I won’t eat them. Not when it’s my Jinyoungie who cooked them,” Jaebum coos, his toothy grin adoring his face, and the blush that spreads on Jinyoung’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

 _I’m damned,_ Jaebum thinks as he finds himself lost in his sea of feelings for Park Jinyoung as he sees the younger’s cheek turn crimson. Really. Jaebum finds everything about the younger beautiful. His little giggly, schoolgirl-level actions, his clumsy, klutzy moments, his doe-eyed innocence (which the maknaes barely believe is existent).

 

To be honest, Jaebum finds the word _beautiful_ an understatement for describing his Jinyoungie.

 

“How was today’s meeting?” Jinyoung asks Jaebum moments later as they both eat their umpteenth fried chicken of the night, Jinyoung sitting on Jaebum’s lap, eyes on his script.

 

“Same old, same old,” Jaebum replies as he now munches on the slightly overcooked chicken. Jaebum has to eat faster and take the more improperly cooked chickens because he can’t risk Jinyoung eating those (though it’s basically the younger who unsuccessfully cooked them). He stifles his laughter while eating the food because how can Jinyoung not tell that the chicken he was cooking is looking darker than it should be? “But it was too stressful without Jackson and Bambam easing out the heaviness.”

 

“Not one week away from them and you miss them already?” Jinyoung teases as he bites on Jaebum’s chicken.

 

“But I don’t miss them as much as I do miss you,” Jaebum whispers, his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung heaves a deep sigh before leaning further on Jaebum’s chest, and Jaebum tightens the embrace of his left arm around Jinyoung’s waist, the chicken all long forgotten.

 

“But daddy should miss us kids more!” Jinyoung suddenly shrieks in a tiny voice, mimicking Bambam from nights ago when Jinyoung went home at 9 PM from Nunbal filming and Jaebum went all clingy and fired up _I miss yous_ every speaking chance he got.

 

“He actually got the tantrums from you,” Jaebum says as he cleans the plates, and without looking back at the younger, he knows Jinyoung is again pouting, an adorable view that Jaebum shouldn’t miss, but he must resist the urge to look back until he finishes cleaning the plates up, or else he won’t finish at all.

 

Cleaning doesn’t take long anyway; in minutes, Jaebum’s already standing in front of Jinyoung. At the sight of him, the younger immediately brings his eyes up from the script, and soon enough, Jinyoung’s delicate arms find their place around Jaebum’s neck, the same time Jaebum’s arms find Jinyoung’s hips.

 

“You smell like cinnamon,” Jaebum says as he carries Jinyoung to his room, his hands under Jinyoung’s butt as the other insisted that he wants to be carried like this—his legs wrapped tightly on Jaebum’s waist. _I can read my script with less hassle this way…,_ Jinyoung reasoned then, and Jaebum just gave in. “And vanilla,” he continues as they trudge around the living room. “And strawberry,” he whispers as he gives Jinyoung’s temple a soft peck, before he struggles to open the door of his room without actually dropping Jinyoung.

 

“That’s because I’m fresh from the shower,” Jinyoung chuckles, and Jaebum revels on how beautiful the sound Jinyoung just made is.

 

“Fine, let me shower—“

 

“No,” Jinyoung drawls quickly as Jaebum carefully places him on his bed. “It’s your birthday; I’ll forgive you for stinking,” the younger kids, hands tightly wrapped around Jaebum’s torso.

 

“I don’t stink, okay? You just smell better, that’s it,” Jaebum defends as he slips himself behind Jinyoung, his back on the headboard of the bed. It’s not long after that Jinyoung settles himself between his legs, eyes on his script once again.

 

Silence then envelopes the two as they just stay there, Jinyoung concentrating on his script and occasionally caressing Jaebum’s knees, and Jaebum embracing the younger, occasionally petting his hair, to which Jinyoung replies with small meows. Jaebum doesn’t complain at the silence, because having Jinyoung wrapped inside his arms is more than enough to bring contentment in Jaebum’s heart.

 

It is after an hour that Jaebum hears Jinyoung’s soft voice again.

 

“Jaebummie-hyung,” Jinyoung whispers. Jaebum hums in reply. “I forgot to buy you a gift,” Jinyoung says as he looks up at Jaebum under his lashes. Jaebum thinks Jinyoung looks so beautiful looking up at him like this.

 

And also, Jaebum needs to look for another word for Jinyoung besides beautiful because he’s overusing it.

 

“You,” Jaebum says, pushing Jinyoung’s fringe away from his face, “are more than enough,” he adds, giving Jinyoung a kiss on his forehead. Jaebum sees Jinyoung smile, and as the younger closes his eyes, Jaebum kisses his eyelids as well.

 

“I’m glad I can make you happy,” Jinyoung says, his usual eye-blinding smile taking Jaebum’s breath away. It’s at that moment that Jaebum confirms Jinyoung is an angel sent from above.

 

“I’m more than happy to have you,” Jaebum says truthfully. “I’m actually blissful.”

 

Jinyoung crinkles his nose, and the next moment Jaebum knows, he’s staring right at Jinyoung’s eye wrinkles. “Aaaah, too sappy!” the younger shrieks, and then he’s putting down his script. When he turns around and sits on Jaebum’s lap, legs trapping Jaebum beneath him, Jaebum just lets him do his thing and laughs, because he’s happy that Jinyoung let go of his script for tonight. _Finally._

 

Jinyoung is laughing happily above Jaebum before the younger shower his face with open-mouthed kisses. Jaebum tries to avoid Jinyoung and the saliva he playfully leaves on his face sometimes, but then Jinyoung is trapping his head with both his hands. However, it’s not long after when Jinyoung stops playing and starts giving Jaebum chaste kisses instead. Jinyoung kisses every space possible on Jaebum’s face, except his lips. Jaebum stifles his groan of frustration brought by Jinyoung’s teasing kisses, but he snaps when the other’s lips touched the corner of his own and smirks at him.

 

“Yah!” Jaebum screams, to which Jinyoung replies with a laugh, before he moves and pushes Jinyoung on his back, and they both stumble on the soft mattress, heads near the foot of Jaebum’s bed. “You’re frustrating,” Jaebum says as he towers above Jinyoung.

 

“Happy birthday,” Jinyoung murmurs before lifting himself a little, meeting Jaebum’s waiting lips with his soft, plump ones.

 

Jaebum is being real when he said Jinyoung is more than enough of a gift. Every single day that Jaebum spends with Jinyoung is more than a blessing in itself, and the joy in Jaebum’s heart when he saw Jinyoung earlier in the dorm, awake and waiting for him, is incomparable. Jaebum doesn’t need any material gifts from Jinyoung anymore. The younger’s time and efforts are more than enough to make Jaebum blissful.

 

But he’ll never turn down Jinyoung’s kisses. Not in this lifetime. Not even on the next.

 

The silence that enveloped them earlier is replaced by the soft moans Jinyoung elicits as Jaebum swipes his bottom lip with his tongue, and the throaty groans Jaebum sings when Jinyoung _accidentally_ bites on his upper lip.

 

Jaebum just stays hovering on top of Jinyoung, passionately kissing and sharing an intimate moment with his baby, when he feels the younger’s palm on his chest. Jaebum thinks Jinyoung would push him away, and he almost stops the movement of his lips, but then Jinyoung wraps his other hand on Jaebum’s neck, slowly deepening their kiss.

 

“Yah, Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung calls when their lips parted, the slight satoori whenever he says Jaebum’s full name still evident despite the laziness and sleepiness of his voice and his panting. Jaebum hums in response, his forehead attached to the younger’s. “I might be spending less and less time with you as time passes, but remember this,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebum immediately checks if the younger is still awake to continue his speech because Jinyoung sounds like he’s talking in his sleep already. “My love for you will never decrease in intensity; if it does change, only to intensify more.”

 

Jaebum has never felt his heart flutter so much. He gazes at the younger lovingly, and he almost tears up because no matter how much Jaebum loves Jinyoung, he still cannot explain how the heavens blessed him and let him have one of God’s finest creations.

 

Every day, Jaebum thinks who was he in his past life to have someone like Jinyoung in his life. Every day, Jaebum asks himself what good deed had he done to deserve Jinyoung in his life. Because Jinyoung is everything Jaebum asked and hoped for. Everything and more. And he’s thankful, _more than thankful_ , to whoever brought Jinyoung in his life. Jaebum is eternally grateful of Jinyoung’s existence in his monochromatic, prosaic life.

 

Rendered speechless, Jaebum just drops himself and covers Jinyoung’s lips with his own, and he smiles at the lazy kiss. “Mine,” Jaebum says in between kisses, and he feels Jinyoung smile amidst feeling so sleepy, trying his best to respond to Jaebum’s soft attacks.

 

“Yes, yours,” Jinyoung confirms, and Jaebum’s face almost rips in half because he’s grinning a little too wide. “Can I sleep now?”

 

“Yes, baby, you can, and you should,” Jaebum answers as he moves Jinyoung around the bed and up on his pillows. Once settled, Jaebum decides to do his postponed shower, but he’s unable to move when he feels Jinyoung’s arms around his waist, silently asking him to stay.

 

When Jaebum slips himself under the sheets he tucked Jinyoung under, he feels the younger’s hold loosen a little, but still tight enough to hold Jaebum still.

 

Jaebum is already feeling Jinyoung’s steady breathing and he thinks he’s asleep by now, but then he feels Jinyoung move his hands and wrap them around Jaebum’s neck, his head nestles on the part where Jaebum’s neck and shoulder meets.

 

“Happy birthday, love,” Jinyoung greets once more, and Jaebum knows both he and the other sleep with smiles adorning their faces.


End file.
